Forgotten
by Drowninginthesilence
Summary: First couple of chapters will be confusingg.. But i will try & clear all that up. Dark & Twisted. True story.  Except for the death of julia
1. Dead

If you ever read this. This is solely based off you & I. We could've made it. With all my love. My story begins.

Crazy isn't it? How after 3 years the smallest glance my way, the gentlest most genuine touch of his; would send warmth up my body. Jolting through my heart all the way to my core. It _is_ crazy.

We became friends in sixth grade. Young and naive but still filled with that sweet innocence that makes you believe people are_ good_. That no one in this world will hurt you. That love is real; boys don't use you. And that maybe, just _maybe _he was different. That this _boy_. This gentle, deep, and down to earth boy will never shatter your heart. That sweet innocence only lasts as long as you believe it. To bad its all a lie.

I was the ugly duckling. Aren't all the ''best'' girls? Thats what he told me. He loved me; as a sister.. Of course. And I was worth something. Even though I didn't look like she did. But according to him, I kept him whole. I kept him himself. From giving into his ''friends'' although they didn't know him. They truly had no idea what he was capable of.

They didn't see the depth in him. How brilliant he was. Romantic. How he talked in such a different way from Drew. He never used girls. Not until now.

Now whomever is reading this now.. Girls and guys alike. Let me tell you. He was it. He was Noah from the notebook. Romeo and shining armor. He saw true beauty in me. In everyone; he would find it. He knew what girls were worth it. That I was. I was worth more, because to him, _I _was amazing. I Brightened his day as he did mine. I made him smile, and lifted him up when he was broken.

**We were never more then friends.** But we always were. We had never shared a kiss, or an intimate hug. Barely even a drink, or conversations in school. But I loved him with everything in me.

_He was my forever. I think he still is._

**Hey guys ! This is my story about Eli & Clare. Much Different from the show. It is completely based of a relationship in my life, and its a very moving story.. Let me know if you want to hear it.**

**-H **


	2. Broken

Eli Pov.

"Don't Eli, please. Don't..." she pleaded with me; averting my gaze.

"No Clare, tell why you don't love me. Tell me why right fucking now." I reasoned. She knew after Julia died I needed her, and now she is walking away. She can't do this. She can't do this to me.

"Eli, please. Don't make me say it. Please." She choked out. I moved forward, pushing her roughly back against the door she was trying to open with a loud thump.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me." She warned. She trembled as my hands moved up her torso. Lifting her shirt a bit and tracing circles on her pale silky skin.

"Don't you want me Clare, you always have." I spat back. She did. She loved me this whole time. Through Julia, through it all.

"No Eli, not like this. Not like this. Never like this." She cried out. I caved and surrounded her in my arms as we sank to the floor in a tangled mess. We both cried that night. We cried for the loss of Julia, we cried for the loss of each other, and we cried because we were so undeniably in love.


	3. Feeling

We had been best friends for three years. He was the closest person in my life. I fell in love. Let me tell you, it was never a lie. Never once did I lie about how I felt. All he did was **lie**.

It was the "love" kind of love. The one that felt real. Alive. Thriving. Like a heart beat. Buh dum. Buh dum. Buh dum. Buh dum. Buh dum.. Beep. Beep.. Beep.. Beep….

Beep.

Flat line. That's how my life was. Poor innocent Clare. Could she be more perfect? She couldn't be any nicer. At fourteen she worked with children for work, all honors classes, according to my friends,** I** was outstanding. Bull shit.

To him I was his rock. When Julia would fight with him, when she ended up pregnant. I was there. I cannot count how many times "Clare, I love you. Please don't walk away." Came out of his mouth like venom.

Cannot count how many times you broke my heart.

Cannot count how many tears fell from my eyes.

Cannot not forgive you.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep. I'm still here.

"And boy, were you good at it. Every time I built up the strength to walk away, you pulled me back with false hope of being yours." I could barely make the words come out. Here it comes again. Please… **no**. My chest gave out; body convulsing sobs took over me.

"Why don't you believe I want to be with you Clare?" he looked honest. But of course he did, he had the best poker face.

"Why? Because Julia is fucking dead Eli. She's dead. You've never wanted me. You looked at me and never thought I was good enough. Screwed my best friends behind my back and you knew I was messed up!" I screamed. I had never yelled at him like this before. I couldn't handle it. He triggered my boiling point.

Could you honestly blame me? He's made my life I living hell. Because of him, I could never begin to fathom why you would give your heart out, share your bed with a boy at night. Why in the hell would you subject your fragile young heart to him Clare? Why would I?

**Because I love him.**

Elijah. Why? One good reason I should love him? 0.

100 why I do? Easy.

He made me hate myself. Because he constantly denied he loved me. Weither or not this is true, I will never know. Why he continued to keep my around if he didn't. Because he was a masochist. He used me. Over. And Over.

I had never been loved, and already I was full of heartbreak, and baggage.

So pure. So tainted.


	4. Forever

"Don't walk away—Dammit don't Clare!" he pleaded with me. Closing the door I was trying to open.

"Stop Eli, you want me or you don't, tell me right now you love me and I'll stay.. I'll stay." I trailed off. Please say it. You always loved me.. right?

"Yes. Stay. Come inside.. I do—I do love you I always will, always have. Stay with me. Be mine forever Clare.. Please, I—I can't function—without you in my life. You feel this—" he pulled my cold shaky hand up to his bare chest to feel the rapid pounding of his heart—"Feel that? My heart beats for you, you keep me going.. I love you. God I love you so much."

He pulled me flush against his chest, and with those words, every tear and sob meant nothing. Because he loved me. Julia could rest now, Eli would be happy again. I would be happy again.

As we embraced I could hear the faint playing of 'the notebook' in the back ground. "if you're a bird, I'm a bird.".. _if you're a bird I am one. _

"You never have to feel that way again Baby." I whispered as my grip tightened around his torso.

"Don't leave me ever again Jules, God I love you."

Julia.

Jules.

He thought I was Julia.

It was so wrong deep down that I didn't care. Because even if he loved me as Julia.. at least it was at all.


End file.
